finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Удар Джекта
thumb|250px|Тидус впервые использует удар Джекта. Удар Джекта (англ. Jecht Shot), или, полностью, "Безупречный Великолепный Удар Джекта Номер III" (англ. "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III") - блицбольный прием, изобретенный Джектом. Создание Джект придумал этот прием, будучи игроком "Эйбы Занарканда" и часто применял его во время матчей, дабы поразить публику. Он говорил, что все ждут от него этого удара. На самом деле лучший удар Джекта был сразу назван Номером третьим с целью подразнить публику, Номеров I и II никогда не существовалоThere is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old crowd said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. (Тидус о Джекте).. Единственным человеком в Занарканде, способным выполнить этот удар, был сам Джект. Тидус пытался разучить его еще будучи ребенком, но не преуспел в этом. В игре Возможность выучить Удар Джекта предоставляется Тидусу на борту морского корабля Винно. Выйдя ночью на палубу, Тидус тренируется с мячом - эта тренировка переходит в миниигру "Jecht Shot Challenge". У игрока есть только одна попытка на выполнение Удара Джекта, однако позже по игре, получив воздушный корабль "Фаренгейт" попытку можно повторить. Чтобы разучить Удар, нужно нажать одновременно кнопку Х и стрелку направления соответственно тому, у какого края появится индикатор. Если слова появляются в центре экрана, достаточно просто вовремя нажать Х. После тренировки начинается действительная миниигра, в которой индикатор заменяют слова Джекта - насмешки над Тидусом. Нужно успешно выполнить эту задачу 11 раз - тогда Тидус выполнит Удар Джекта на глазах Вакки и "Зубров Бесайда". Если игрок ошибется, Тидус промажет по мячу и не сумеет, таким образом, выучить технику. Техника Суть Удара Джекта в следующем. Игрок бьет мяч ногой, сбивая им одного вражеского игрока; мяч отскакивает назад к применяющему технику игроку, и тот бьет его вторично, рукой, сбивая уже второго вражеского игрока. Пока мяч летит, применяющий технику игрок начинает быстро вращаться; когда отскочивший от второго вражеского игрока мяч попадает снова к крутящемуся игроку, тот наносит сильный удар ногой, отправляя мяч в ворота. Характеристики удара: *Цена в HP: 120 *SH +5 *Эффект: Сбивает двух вражеских игроков Удар Джекта 2 В игре есть схожая техника под названием "Удар Джекта 2" ("Jecht Shot 2") с характеристиками: *Цена в HP: 999 *SH +10 *Эффект: Невидимый Удар *Эффект: Cбивает трех вражеских игроков Он разучивается простым выучиванием трех ключевых техник Тидуса с последующим выигрышем самого удара в чемпионате. Весьма сомнительно, что этот прием имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Джекту - поскольку ни Номера I, ни Номера II в действительности не существовало, а единственным действительно изобретенным Джектом Ударом был Номер III. Скорее всего, "Удар Джекта 2" - просто доработанный самим Тидусом обычный Удар Джекта. Предельный удар Джекта (Ultimate Jecht Shot) Этот приём не имеет никакого отношения к блицболу, это самый сильный Овердрайв последнего Эона Браски (Braskas final Aeon), который и является Джектом. Он наносит сильный урон всей партии, но не наносит никаких вредных статусов. Сам босс использует его только во второй форме. Выглядит он следующим образом: босс переносит себя и вашу партию в космос, где к нему летит метеорит. Босс ловит его, словно принимает пасс, раскручивается и бросает в вашу партию. Сгущается энергия и происходит взрыв. На Эонах он этот приём не использует. Примечания Смотри также *Блицбол *Список блицбольных техник *Список блицбольных команд en:Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III Категория:Блицбол